


Enforced Relaxation

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [191]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Jack scanned the vast space before the team as he tried to source any potential threats, but it was empty except for a woman at the other side of the room. Years of Black Ops told him that you could never be too careful, however, especially in a place like this – where he wouldn’t want anyone to find him.





	Enforced Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘SCUD Day’ (8 July). SCUD Day stands for _Savor the Comic, Unplug the Drama Day,_ and “encourages those of us whose lives might have a touch too much drama to step back, relax, and enjoy the funnier side of life.”
> 
> Set during season 4, when Sam and Jack were at their most flirtatious… and when Teal’c _knew._

Jack scanned the vast space before the team as he tried to source any potential threats, but it was empty except for a woman at the other side of the room. Years of Black Ops told him that you could never be too careful, however, especially in a place like this – where he wouldn’t want anyone to find him.

With a sigh, he led the way, vaguely registering his teammates following, and he came to a stop at the long, oak desk. He’d just placed his duffel on the ground when the woman at the other side of the desk smiled.

“Good morning, Sirs. Madam,” she nodded. “Welcome to The Springs Resort and Spa.”

When Jack mumbled something under his breath, Daniel elbowed him in the ribs – _hard_ – and frowned. _“Jack!”_ he hissed.

With a sigh, the older man turned his attention back to the receptionist, only for Daniel to interrupt.

“We have a booking.”

“Of course, sir,” the receptionist said, her smile faltering slightly as she glanced between them. “For all four of you?”

“Yes,” Daniel confirmed. “The name’s, uh –”

“Murray.”

A beat of silence passed between the four members of SG-1 as they looked at Teal’c before a snort to Jack’s left drew his attention. He turned to see Sam trying not to laugh. Raising a brow in question, she just shook her head, then turned and headed towards the vacant seats dotted around the reception area. He watched her go for a second and then turned back to the other half of his team.

“Think you can handle this, _Murray?_ ” he asked with a pointed look and gesture towards the receptionist.

“Indeed.”

With that, Jack spun on his heel and crossed the foyer, sitting down on one of the large, plush armchairs opposite Carter. He sighed heavily, and Sam gave him a placating smile.

“It’ll be fine, sir. It’s only for a couple of days. Maybe it’ll be relaxing.”

“Hmm,” he answered dubiously, casting another glance around. “I still can’t believe Hammond signed off on a two-day vacation for us – _to a spa._ ”

A soft chuckle escaped Sam at his petulant tone and he narrowed his eyes.

“While we’re on the subject of relaxing,” he quipped, “let’s get one thing straight. This is a vacation, Carter. _Vacation._ That means no work, no doohickeys, no mention of doohickeys, and absolutely no talk of anything work-related _whatsoever._ Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he nodded. “The order also covers you calling me ‘sir’, so cut it out.”

“Yes, si–” She pursed her lips together at her slip-up but then smiled and he felt the corners of his own lips turn upwards.

“So,” he said lightly a moment later, his eyes yet to leave hers. “Think you’re actually going to be able to relax for the next couple of days?”

“I’ll try,” she answered wryly, looking just over his shoulder as Daniel and Teal’c approached.

“What are you going to try?”

Jack glanced at his friend as he waved a hand vaguely in Sam’s direction. “Carter’s just said she’s going to try and _relax._ For once.”

“Oh,” Daniel said, his eyebrows rising slightly, before he frowned. “Well, that’s… that’s good actually.” He hesitated and Jack stared at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s been a slight mix-up with the booking.”

“What kind of mix-up?” Jack’s voice was low and dangerous and he could see Sam wince out of the corner of his eye.

“Um, well,” Daniel mumbled. “It seems Tea – uh, _Murray_ – uh –”

“I have purchased us the deluxe suites on the sixth floor,” Teal’c interrupted.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Sam interjected.

“Yeah,” Daniel sighed, “but there’s only two suites on that floor.”

“OK,” Jack said, a sinking feeling in his gut.

“And – uh, Murray has –”

“I have requested that Daniel Jackson be my roommate for the duration of our stay here.”

_“What?”_

“Teal’c, I don’t think –”

Jack quickly met Teal’c’s gaze and he’d swear he saw the glint in his friend’s eye.

_“Oh, for crying out loud!”_

“I have made my decision,” Teal’c nodded. “Come, Daniel Jackson.”

The Jaffa picked up his duffle bag and turned towards the elevators, and Daniel absently adjusted his bag over his shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Jack,” he said, catching the look of thunder on his friend’s face and quickly taking a step back to follow Teal’c. “Just… do what you told Sam.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“Just… try and relax.”

_“Shut up, Daniel!”_

With another sigh, Jack glanced at Sam out of the corner of his eye and she shrugged helplessly.

“This vacation had better be worth it,” he grumbled as he headed to the elevator and resolutely chose to ignore the smirk now on his second-in-command’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter didn't work out as well as it did in my head, apologies...


End file.
